Multi-cylinder reciprocating pumps, often referred to as mud pumps, are utilized during the drilling process to deliver high pressure drilling fluid “mud” to the well bore. These pumps are composed of two primary sections, the power end and the fluid end. The fluid end consists of a series of forged steel blocks or “modules” that have been machined to create a housing for the valve service that includes a valve, a seat, and a spring. The fluid end modules have an opening in which the valve service is installed. The opening is closed with a valve cover that retains the valve service as well as contain the high pressure drilling fluid during operation. Valve cover assemblies typically consist of a seal retainer (such as a plug), a threaded ring, and a screw gland. The threaded ring is fastened to the fluid end module by a series of studs. Assembly of the valve cover involves installing the plug in the fluid end module and inserting the screw gland into the threaded ring until the bottom surface of the screw gland contacts the plug.
To secure the screw gland in place, a steel bar is then inserted into the screw gland and a sledge hammer is used to further tighten the gland, compressing the seal for a fluid tight arrangement. This method has a number of shortcomings, including safety related to the use of sledge hammers to operate. As the operator continually hits the steel bar to loosen or tighten the screw gland, pieces of metal can be removed from the bar, which poses hazards. Additional maintenance of the system is also required to ensure the screw gland remains tight during operation of the pumps, due to changes in operating pressure, temperatures, etc.
The present disclosure is directed to systems, devices, and methods that overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.